


Mistaken

by Dedicate Kiwicrocus (cranky__crocus)



Series: SMACKDOWN '11 R2, R3, Final - CIRCLECEST [46]
Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gen, Goldenlake, smackdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-11
Updated: 2011-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-20 07:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranky__crocus/pseuds/Dedicate%20Kiwicrocus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You were tossing in your sleep.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistaken

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SMACKDOWN at Goldenlake: fiefgoldenlake.proboards.com

            Briar kissed Evvy’s forehead.

            She groaned and moved away from the touch. “Eww. What was that for?”

            “You were tossing in your sleep.”

            “If everyone got kisses for that, I’d never have time to sleep for kissing you and Rosethorn,” Evvy retorted, nose wrinkling. “And who would want _that?_ ”

            Briar laughed, relieved that his student was well enough to sass him. “What were you dreaming about?”

            “The Chammur gang and their sponsor house. How it was destroyed.” She gazed at him sidelong as if curious whether to share more. She shrugged. “I don’t understand why it felt good when other destruction feels bad.”

            “That’s what I call constructive destruction,” he answered as he leaned back in his chair. “It breaks up something bad and creates room for something better.”

            Evvy stared at him, long and strong. “You probably think plant growth is constructive destruction, don’t you? It isn’t. Stones are better.”

            Briar grinned. “You ready to sleep?”

            “Maybe.”

            He left the room and closed the door. Sandry, Daja Tris, Rosethorn and Lark sat around Discipline kitchen table, all sipping tea.

            “When you all said I’d never get on with kids, you had no idea what you were talking about,” he told them with a smirk. “I’ve got it down.”

            Daja grinned. “She nicked your purse, you know—I can see it’s missing.”

            “She’s still not asleep. Her sheets and pillow think she’s playing with something,” Sandry added.

            “And she called you a numpty as soon as you left,” Tris finished, tapping her ear to indicate wind-hearing.

            “I’m really not needed here, am I?” Rosethorn inquired, grin wide and eyebrow high.

            Briar groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! C:


End file.
